User talk:Bluemoon123
Hi! Hello Bluemoon! (btw your only allowed 1 personal picture on your talk page.) It's a tad too late too welcome you to the wiki but I'm an active user. I can do chararts (since your not allowed to copy a character's or someone else's) and siggie requests! I would also love to be your friend! If ya wanna ask a question or just chat, just leave a message on my talk page! Atelda 03:41, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, I don't know the full description, but it makes the loading of the wiki slower, however you can put up a slide show. On another subject, have you joined any projects yet? Atelda 18:38, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Millie-Not Bluemoon Hello, Bluemoon123. Welcome to the Wiki! As Atelda said, you are not allowed more than one of ''any ''sort of image on your User Page. You are breaking that rule by putting Bluemoon's picture ''and ''Gracestar's picture on your User Page. Also, there's another problem: You have Millie's queen image on your User Page, which is supposed to be Bluemoon. You are not allowed to put any Charart that has not been made by you or for you on your User Page, unless it is a legal gallery of all the approved/up for approval Chararts you have made for PCA(Project Character Art), which is what I am a member of. Please take Millie's image off your page, or I can, if you want. I could make you your very own Charart of Bluemoon or whoever that you are allowed to keep, as long as you remove Gracestar's image off your page to be replaced with the 1 Charart I make for you. If you'd like a Charart, go onto my talkpage and send me a filled-in version of the form below; Name Gender Rank Appearance Also, always remember to sign your posts with 4 ~.-Kittycat79Kitties Rule! 09:31, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to Warriors Wiki!!! I'm a new user too, but I've known pretty much everything. Just dropping by to say hi, and have fun!!! ❋Bluesky❃ As blue as the sky... 17:58, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey, do you want a signature? Just asking. I MIGHT be able to do it. I don't know yet. ❋Bluesky❃ As blue as the sky... 18:12, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok. just tell me what color, little icons, and if you want a little saying on the top right. ❋Bluesky❃ As blue as the sky... 18:16, May 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Joining A Project Hi, Bluemoon. I saw you took Millie's queen image and Gracestar's image off your User Page, and replaced it with that brown cat. Good. You followed my instructions on the WW rules. Now, to the point of this post: I saw your last message on my talkpage. To join a project, just type 'Warriors Wiki talk:' into the Search bar, and type the nickname sorta thing of the Project after 'talk:'. For example, if you wanted to join PC(Project Characters), you would type 'Warriors Wiki talk:Characters' into the box, probably. If you wanted to join PB(Project Books), you'd type 'Warriors Wiki talk:Books' into the bar, at my guess. And I know this one for sure: If you type 'Warriors Wiki talk:Charart' into the bar and pressed the magnifying glass icon, you'd be transported to the Project Character Art talkpage. Once there, press the blue 'Add topic' button at the top, type in the title of the post, such as 'Joining Request', 'Join Request', 'Joining?', 'Join' or something like that, then, in the message box, type something like 'Hi. Could I please join this project?' or something along those lines. Sign post with four ~, press 'Publish' as normal, and wait for a Warrior or the Leader or Deputy of the project to tell you that you can join, and to read the basic guidelines and(if you join the same Project as me, Project Character Art), they will probably tell you to see some Apprentice Charart Tutorials before reserving a Charart to make. Here's the link to the Charart tutorial I use: link. If you join Project Character Art, you could look at my Charart, Stormfur.PH-For Approval. The version of the Charart I just made is at the bottom of Stormfur's prey hunter image's section.-Kittycat79Kitties Rule! 04:04, May 9, 2011 (UTC) its been a long time... wanna a signature??? 23:27, May 22, 2011 (UTC) tell me what u want it to look like. 22:21, May 27, 2011 (UTC)